Duck Life: Origins
Duck Life: Origins or more commonly known as "Duck Life" is the first game in the Duck Life series. Story The games starts by explaining that your farm was destroyed by a tornado and only you and a duck egg survives and that you must train this duck for the duck races to win enough money to win back the farm. Training After seeing the story, the player must train the duck in 3 abilities: * Running * Flyinng * Swimming Running In running training the duck must be able to jump over the rolling objects by clicking the up button on your keyboard. Flying In this training you must keep flying and not fall. Swimming You must guide the duck through the water with out getting stuck on one of the objects and being wiped off the screen. Races Duck Life had many races. By training your duck you will be faster in your abilities letting you win the race. There were 4 types of races, that includes: * Beginner Races * Amateur Races * Expert Races * World Championship Beginner Races For beginner racing ducks Recommended levels: 100 - 400 If you come first in any race in beginner class you will win a 50 coin cash prize and a secret mystery prize. Races include: Green Valley Tests running ability Rocky Cliff Tests flying ability Shallow Lake Tests swimming ability Natural World Tests all abilities Amateur Races For amateur racing ducks Recommended levels: 400 - 1000000000000 If you come first in any race in intermediate class you will win a 100 coin cash prize and a secret mystery prize. Races include: Banister Climb Tests running ability Leap of Faith Tests flying ability Swimming Pool Tests swimming ability Rooftop Jumping Tests all abilities Expert Races For professional racing ducks Recommended levels: 100+ If you come first in any race in expet class you will win a 200 coin cash prize and a secret mystery prize. Races include: Up the Volcano Tests running ability Over the Volcano Tests flying ability Across the River Tests swimming ability Volcano Challenge Tests all abilities World Championship You must win every other race to unlock this one The racing duck world championship brings together the 2 best racing ducks in the world for a chance to win 200,000 coins. If you win this race you will win 200,000 coins, a new house and a secret mystery prize. In this race you are chosen to compete against another world champion to determine the one and only World Duck Champion! The mystery prizes for all races are paints but if you win the World Championship you win a paint AND Crown. Shop There are many shop items including * Hats (Cost 100 coins) ** Flat Top ** Bowler Hat ** Propeller Hat ** Liberty Spikes ** Crown (Obtained by winning World Championship) * Seeds ** Seed (Trains your energy and costs 1) ** Skill Seed (Trains all skills at once and costs 10) * Paint (All cost 50) ** Hazel Brown ** Juicy Orange ** Crazy Red ** Deep Purple ** Boring Grey ** Midnight Black ** Pretty Pink ** Snow White ** Lime Green ** Sky Blue Trivia * This game is the only one to have skill seed